Sweet Moon
by Bells White
Summary: A Lua de Mel de Edward e Bella sob o ponto de vista dele; Todos os segredos e detalhes. Lemon.
1. Ilha de Esme

ILHA DE ESME

A àgua negra era um mar sem fim cintilando à luz da lua como se milhares de diamantes flutuassem na superfície.  
Eu me virei e coloquei as malas no píer com cuidado.  
A noite estava muito quente; Era difícil acreditar que já passava das dez. Pude sentir o ar ficar cada vez mais espesso, o calor brotando dentro d'água.  
A temperatura era extremamente agradável; Mais ou menos como quando Bella respirava perto de mim. Realmente delicioso.  
Eu me virei e fitei seu rosto por um momento. Senti um sorriso se formar involuntariamente.  
Não era algo com que eu pudesse me acostumar.  
Eu não deixaria de me surpreender com sua presença - Ou com o que o som do seu coração provocava em mim - Mesmo agora, quando sabia que de alguma forma a teria para sempre.  
Estendi a mão para ela.  
O contraste entre nossa pele não era lisonjeiro. Assim como a eletricidade instantânea que fluía entre nós dois.  
Como fogo e gelo. Verão e inverno. Jamais haveria meio termo para nós.  
Em um movimento inumanamente rápido eu a puxei para o círculo dos meus braços, aninhando seu corpo junto ao peito.

- Não deveria esperar pelo momento de passar pela soleira da porta? - Perguntou ela, a voz falhando de surpresa.

Eu ri.

- Tudo o que faço tem de ser completo.

Sua voz ainda quicava em minha mente, provocando uma expectativa um tanto desagradável.  
Bella, Bella, Bella. De repente eu estava ainda mais consciente de sua presença. Hiperconsciente. Mais ligado à ela do que em qualquer outro momento da noite.  
Seu corpo tão próximo ao meu era ao mesmo tempo bom e ruim - Como encontrar um flash de luz no céu após ter vivido a eternidade no escuro; Ou como o alívio do ar nos pulmões humanos após ter ficado embaixo d'água por tempo demais... Mas, por outro lado a sede era deplorável. Queimava mais forte do que nunca. Alguém preso nos abismos do inferno não poderia arder tanto.

Eu procurei me concentrar em Bella ainda mais, olhando o seu rosto o tempo todo enquanto caminhava pela muralha verde.  
O silêncio dominou o ambiente por alguns segundos. E então, do nada, seu coração começou a crepitar de hiperatividade. Eu nunca a havia visto daquele jeito - Se alguma vez Bella entrara verdadeiramente em pânico não fora nada comparado àquilo. - Seus olhos esquadrinharam cada centímetro da casa a nossa frente e o coração dobrou a velocidade e não recuperou o ritmo.  
Engoli em seco.  
É claro que agora o pânico me assaltara também - Mais por presenciar o nervosismo dela do que por qualquer outra coisa - E eu percebi que estávamos muito perto do desconhecido. Perto demais.

Por que eu concordei com aquilo mesmo?  
Ah, sim, porque eu amava a garota em meus braços mais do que qualquer um na historia do mundo pôde amar alguém.

Devia contar para alguma coisa...


	2. Pânico

PÂNICO

Eu parei diante da imensa porta branca e esperei que ela me olhasse.  
Não aconteceu.  
Esperei um pouco mais e então, finalmente, os grandes olhos castanho-chocolate fitaram os meus.  
Vi em seu rosto exatamente o lampejo que já esperava. Pânico. Medo. Hesitação. E mais alem: Amor. Vontade. Adoração e coragem - Isso me deu uma satisfação secreta; Por um lado fiquei feliz por ela confiar tanto em mim...

Nós caminhamos pelos cômodos da casa, sempre acendendo as luzes. Sempre em silêncio.  
A decoração era muito simples e de bom gosto - Esme gostava daquele tipo de coisa e costumava mobiliar as casas por si própria.  
Pensei em perguntar a Bella o que ela achara do logar, mas logo depois desisti; Seu coração martelava tão alto que o som da minha voz provavelmente a assustaria. Uma pequena parte de mim se preocupava que ela pudesse ter um ataque ou algo do gênero...  
O tum-tum-tum descompassado e frenético engolia tudo.

E então - Antes tarde do que nunca - Nós chegamos ao último quarto. O "nosso" quarto - O quarto branco, nupcial.

Bella se transformou em uma estátua sob os meus braços. Eu a coloquei no chão para ter certeza de que estava bem. Ao que parecia, sim.

- Eu vou... Pegar a bagagem.

Sai do quarto em silêncio, também querendo um pouco de ar, igualmente tentando me acalmar.  
Eu não precisava do meu dom; Eu não precisava ler a mente de Bella para saber como ela se sentia. Embora nossos medos estivessem focalizados em partes diferentes, em um ponto nós dois éramos iguais. Igualmente imaculados.  
É claro que este fato era central a historia.  
Como eu poderia permitir que a minha inexperiência de alguma forma a machucasse? Ou, e se eu cometesse erros e estragasse a 1ª vez dela?  
Era uma situação limite e eu simplesmente não sabia o que fazer.

Não havia se passado nem um minuto quando eu voltei ao quarto.  
Bella estava diante da imensa cama King Size com uma das mãos erguida, tocando suavemente o véu que pendia do teto.  
Eu me aproximei e toquei sua nuca. O suor colava as mechas do cabelo no pescoço.

- Está meio quente aqui. - Eu me desculpei - Pensei que... Seria melhor.  
- Perfeito. - Sua voz era muito baixa; Ainda ansiosa. Ainda em pânico.

Eu ri com um toque de histeria.

- Tentei pensar em tudo o que pudesse tornar isso... Mais fácil. - Eu estava tagarelando, só um pouco, por conta do nervosismo. Obriguei-me a recuperar o controle.

Bella engoliu em seco.

- Seria maravilhoso... Se... Primeiro, talvez, quem sabe você não quisesse oar um mergulho noturno comigo?

Não houve resposta mas seu coração estava ligeiramente mais calmo. Tomei coragem e continuei:

- A àgua é muito quente. Este é o tipo de praia que você aprova.

O batimento cardíaco voltou um pouco mais ao normal; A voz continuava baixa e falhou quando respondeu:

- Parece bom.  
- Sei que você precisa de um, ou dois minutos como humana... Foi uma longa viagem.

Ela ficou em silêncio por um momento e eu ri.  
Meu Deus, por que estávamos fazendo tanta tempestade em copo d'àgua?  
Nós estávamos casados agora - Enfrentamos tantos subterfúgios juntos - Isso não deveria ser tão difícil. Talvez não fosse.  
Senti o impulso de acalentar, beijar, e acalmar a jovem na minha frente - Minha esposa. Minha Bella.  
Quis apagar de sua mente todos os medos; Eu já temia o suficiente por nós dois.  
Eu quis dar à Bella a noite que ela merecia...  
Me aproximei devagar, beijando sua pele com muito carinho.

- Não demore muito Sr. Cullen - Eu disse, ainda com um sorriso na voz - Vou esperar por você na àgua.


	3. Sons

SONS

Sai pelas portas de madeira que davam diretamente na areia branca e muito fina.  
Lá fora tudo estava escurecido, meio preto e branco; Tons que se espalhavam por toda a superfície da praia.

Minha camisa ficou no chão; Logo me livrei do resto das roupas.

A àgua estava extremamente quente e aconchegante - Como eu previra. Mas não foi por nada disso que eu fiquei lá, parado, feito estátua, simplesmente ouvindo.  
Na verdade, eu me vi prisioneiro de todos os sons e movimentos que vinham da casa. Era um pouco agoniante observar de fora, mas, ainda assim eu o fiz.

Bella continuou quietinha por mais alguns segundos, e, depois enfim, eu pude ouvir seus passos - Sempre desastrados! - Circulando pelo quarto.  
Sete passos e meio para a direita e os dedos pousaram na madeira de algum móvel.  
Eu esperei.  
Bella mecheu num zíper e a mala chacoalhou.  
Silêncio absoluto e então... Ofegar!

O que estava acontecendo?  
O martelar desesperado do coração dela voltou a toldar tudo.  
Suas mãos tateavam às cegas, meio frenética, e pude destinguir o estranho deslizar de tecidos em sua pele. Cetim. Seda. Renda e... Fitas?

Eu não sabia direito. Não havia brisa para me trazer o cheiro; Mas o que quer que fosse a estava deixando em pânico novamente...  
Só durou um minuto;  
Bella foi ao banheiro e apertou o rosto na janela de vidro. Ficou muito, muito fácil vê-la.  
Suspirei de alívio por ter certeza de que estava bem.

Bella agitou os cabelos próximo a janela e seu perfume me atingiu como uma bola de fogo. Extasiante. Quente e muito torturante. Delicioso. Enquanto uma escova deslizava pelos fios embaraçados o cheiro continuou a me invadir, quase propositalmente...  
A torneira foi acionada e pequenos jatos d'àgua molharam seu rosto.  
Ela cheirava tão bem!... Mesmo quando o aroma de menta e morango dominava o banheiro.  
O chão ficou todo molhado, e, por mais que não quisesse eu conseguia contar cada gota que escorria da pia. Plinc, Plinc, Plinc. Se acalme. Se acalme. Se acalme - Eu repetia para mim mesmo, tentando manter a ritmo.  
Minha contagem foi interrompida pelo barulho do chuveiro e o vapor embassou as vidraças da janela.  
O aroma de Bella tornou-se tão forte que alguns segundos depois eu já estava completamente entorpecido. Era estranho. De repente todos os meus sentidos estavam ligados nela; Seu cheiro, sua pele. As pequenas gotículas escorrendo pelo corpo molhado... De novo extase. Percebi que estava prestando atenção demais nas gotas que pingavam de modo furtivo dos seios ao umbigo. E mais além, descendo devagar...  
Parei de respirar.  
Bella desligou o chuveiro e voltou ao quarto. Agora eu podia destinguir perfeitamente o ruído da toalha deslizando por cada centímetro da pele macia e extremamente irresistível. Tornou-se insuportável; Mais um segundo daquilo e eu não conseguiria me controlar.  
Pela primeira vez desde que iniciara esta nova vida eu senti calor.

Mergulhei fundo no breu de diamantes negros e deixei que a àgua amenizasse os meus desejos.


	4. Coragem

CORAGEM

Eu fiquei em baixo d'àgua por algum tempo, sem me incomodar em ir à superfície para respirar; Deixei que os meus sentidos inumanos afundassem junto com o meu corpo.  
Mas eu não podia me enganar cem por cento. Embora meu tato estivesse "entorpecido" pelo calor da àgua, é claro que meus ouvidos só queriam ouvir um som: Bella.  
Por mais que eu tentasse enchergar outra coisa - A beleza dos pequenos peixes ou os corais tão perfeitamente formados - era só o rosto dela que eu via. Mesmo quanda fechava os olhos.  
Parecia uma tremenda piada de mal gosto que eu - Como um imortal - passasse a viver a vida humana de outra pessoa. Ou assim eu pensava, porque agora Bella vivia dentro de mim com tamanha força que nós nos trarsformamos em um só. Eu também estava dentro dela. Um só coração. Uma só vida.  
Teve o sabor da libertação ouvir os passos decididos marcharem para fora de casa. Sim, ela decidira vir.  
Subi imediatamente para a superfície mas não me permiti nenhum olhar. Por menor que fosse. Eu sabia muito bem que seria ainda mais difícil me controlar quando a visse - Independentemente do que ela estivesse vestindo.  
Bella hesitou, na areia, a pouca distância e eu continuei de costas, olhando a lua - E sem conseguir ver nada.  
Uma brisa suave soprou e mais uma vez pude me deliciar - e torturar - com seu cheiro. Sempre os dois. Céu e inferno existindo juntos e ao mesmo tempo.  
Ela caminhou até àgua e deixou que as pequenas ondas tocasse seus pés.  
Suspiramos.  
À medida que ela entrava dentro d'água meu coração silencioso pareceu pesar cada vez mais.

Tornou-se doloroso espera-la.

Eu quis encurtar o espaço; Toma-la nos braços. Ou simplesmente dizer que a amava.

Bella parecia muito mais decidida agora - Como se uma venda tivesse sido tirada de seus olhos. Mais do que nunca desejei compartilhar de seus pensamentos...

Desse mesmo jeito decidido ela chegou a mim – Sua respiração tocando minhas costas – E colocou os dedos de leve sobre a minha mão.

Seu toque se estendeu sob a superfície de minha pele, atravessando os ossos e descendo pela coluna. Vibrou em meu estômago. A sensação era eletrizante, surreal.

- Lindo – Ela falou, e sua voz também tomou conta de minha mente.

Pelo breve - Mais breve – dos segundos eu fiquei zonzo.

Como alguém poderia exercer um poder tão grande sobre outra pessoa?

Não era natural.

Não deveria ser biologicamente impossível querer alguém tanto assim?

- Está tudo perfeito.

Eu respirei fundo e em silêncio; Preparei-me para tudo. O que quer que eu visse não deveria me surpreender...

Mas, é claro, era Bella ali, então esta era uma esperança vã.

Eu me virei devagar e olhei para ela.

Deus! Não haveria um jeito de eu me acostumar com aquilo. A surpresa me desorientou por um momento.

Bella estava tão bonita!

Não deixei de me surpreender com o seu rosto, o contorno dos cabelos escuros que caiam em cachos sobre os seios delicados e perfeitamente rijos; Os olhos cintilavam à luz da lua de tal maneira que virei prisioneiro daquele olhar.

Entrelacei nossas mãos, e, pela primeira vez nós dois ficamos iguais. Exatamente iguais.

Percebi, com pesar, que Bella poderia muito bem se passar por vampira, mas eu nunca, jamais, conseguiria ser humano para ela...

Por essas e outras fiquei perdido em sua presença.

- Mas eu não usaria a palavra lindo - Continuei - Não com você aqui para comparar.

Ela sorriu.

E, num movimento muito carinhoso Bella ergueu uma das mãos e a colocou em meu peito. Novamente foi eletrizante. Seu calor percorreu minhas veias ocas e aqueceu os músculos de pedra.

Eu fechei os olhos e tremi suavemente.

Ela era tão frágil, tão quente! Como eu conseguiria me controlar quando a tivesse suspirando, vulnerável em meus braços?

Eu perdi o ritmo da respiração ao pensar no assunto...

- Prometi que iríamos tentar. Se... Eu fizer alguma coisa errada, se eu machuca-la, você deve me dizer na hora.

Bella assentiu, sem se deixar abalar pela a idéia.

E, no mais humano dos instintos ela pousou a cabeça em meu peito; Seu corpo delicado moldou-se ao meu.

- Não tenha medo – Bella sussurrou para mim, e seu hálito suave lambeu minha pele. - Nós pertencemos um ao outro.

Eu parei, absorvendo a essência de suas palavras.

Ela nunca estivera tão certa!

Nós nos abraçamos e o contraste foi estimulante. Fogo e Gelo se fundindo num só. Era bom. Opostos que se atraem e vivem em sintonia perfeita. Completa.

- Para sempre. – Concordei, e, depois, com os lábios colados nela, deixei que o calor envolvesse nós dois.


	5. Entrega

ENTREGA

Ostentando a capacidade de não respirar eu continuei mergulhando fundo naquelas águas quentes e extremamente agradáveis. Bella estava ao meu lado o tempo todo, e, por nenhum momento deixei de lembrar de suas limitações humanas; A cada dois minutos subíamos à superfície e ela recuperava o fôlego.

Vivemos esse sonho intenso por um bom tempo. Podiam tem se passado horas, ou mesmo só alguns minutos.

Eu não sabia ao certo; O tempo não parecia fazer muito sentido quando eu estava perto dela...

Nós subimos mais uma vez e nos abraçamos forte.

Mesmo agora, tendo estado a noite inteira aos beijos com ela, seu toque ainda provocava sensações em mim. Estava ficando mais incontrolável.

Havia partes do meu corpo que eu sequer conhecia. Partes que tinham um poder enorme sobre mim.

E, mais do que tudo, partes que agora ardiam de desejo nas mãos exploradoras de Bella.

Suspirei, tremendo.

- Eu... – Bella começou, no tom de quem se desculpa suavemente.

Eu ri e rapidamente colei meus lábios nos dela, impedindo-a de falar.

Bella me beijou por mais alguns minutos.

- Bella, Bella – Passei os dedos em seu rosto – Não, eu é que devo pedir que me perdoe... É... Que... – Eu fechei os olhos, respirando fundo – É tão difícil... Manter o controle quando você está assim tão... Perto!

Ela riu de leve.

- A vida não é fácil!... – Bella suspirou num pesar fingido.

Eu ri de novo. Era muito fácil ser eu mesmo com Bella.

- E ai – Um olhar malicioso brincou em seu rosto enquanto passava os braços a minha volta – Que tal sofrer um pouquinho mais?

- Hmmm.

Fui incapaz de resistir.

Por que negar, por que me refrear se eu a queria também?

Seus dedos prenderam-se em meus cabelos e os lábios passaram a se mover nos meus.

Minha língua traçava desenhos irregulares em sua boca e logo ficou difícil respirar. Para os dois.

Passei ao pescoço.

Eu podia ouvir seu coração martelando desenfreado novamente. Um convite. O corpo quente, suave e cheio de hormônios colado ao meu, aquecendo cada partezinha do meu ser. Outro convite.

Eu não consegui esperar. Eu não quis esperar.

Minhas mãos – Que antes segurava seu rosto – Desceram pelas costas dela, seguindo os contornos das costelas, da cintura, dos quadris... Parei ali, enroscando os dedos em suas coxas.

Bella perdeu o ritmo; Pequenas marolas quebraram em nós, acompanhando seu tremor.

Ri baixinho.

Eu prossegui, agora a beijando com fervor.

Só precisei de um movimento rápido e inumanamente sutil; Um segundo depois ela estava aninhada em meus braços, nossos lábios ainda presos um ao outro.

Na maior velocidade que pude eu a levei para dentro da casa.

Quando enfim Bella abriu os olhos nós já estávamos no banheiro.

Ao ler as intenções em meu rosto ela corou em um rosa delicado e se deixou levar pelo momento...


	6. Preliminares

PRELIMINARES

A espuma escorreu livre pelas costas de Bella, percorrendo com rapidez as suas curvas. Coloquei a mão suavemente em seu bumbum, acariciando e ao mesmo tempo parando o curso do sabão.

Ela mordeu o lábio e gemeu de leve.

Bella estava de costas para mim enquanto "brincávamos" no chuveiro.

O vapor fez do banheiro uma sauna; Estava tão quente que ela suava. Ou talvez não fosse exatamente por causa da temperatura...

Apertei um pouco mais a sua pele e Bella virou-se para mim. Eu parei, ouvindo seus arquejos.

Ela encostou o corpo na parede e puxou meu rosto.

Nos beijamos por algum tempo. Tempo demais...

Eu havia prevista que a sede seria perturbadora. Imaginei a dor, a vontade, a queimação como ferro em brasa em minha garganta

Era pior. Muito pior.

Porque, na verdade eu não sabia se a sede me atordoava. Não, não podia ser sede. Nada que eu já tivesse provado antes tinha esse poder.

Bella estava me fazendo experimentar algo novo. Eu me senti mais vulnerável do que já estivera na vida.

Não era uma sensação com a qual eu pudesse me acostumar.

Desorientador – Esta era a palavra. Definia a situação perfeitamente.

Em um segundo eu estava bem, lúcido, beijando Bella; No outro eu simplesmente perdia o controle. Meus sentidos paravam de funcionar. Todos eles. A única coisa que eu via, ouvia e sentia era... Ela.

Esses lapsos só duravam um segundo, mas eu sabia que seria suficiente – Esse era o tempo que um sonho levaria para se transformar em um pesadelo.

Tentei me controlar e... Fracassei total e completamente.

Meus lábios passaram ao seu pescoço e eu mordi de leve, apenas apreciando...

Bella cravou as unhas febrilmente em minhas costas.

Eu a apertei contra a parede e prendi suas mãos no alto da cabeça. Ela tremeu; A respiração entrecortada e incrivelmente alta tomou conta do banheiro.

Minha boca procurou, faminta, pelos seus seios. Passei a língua de leve, esperando que ela se acostumasse com a sensação. Seu mamilo intumesceu ao meu toque frio.

Bella engoliu em seco.

Eu abocanhei seu seio direito, fazendo movimentos suaves com a língua. Continuei mordiscando, aumentando o ritmo gradativamente.

"Edward" Ela gemeu, o rosto erguido, a cabeça apertada contra o azulejo.

Eu mordi o outro mamilo uma última vez.

Os joelhos de Bella tremeram e eu soltei suas mãos; Ela arquejava, os olhos fechados e os dedos presos em meu cabelo.

Fiquei de joelhos e segurei os dois lados da sua cintura. Bella me olhou num átimo.

Eu ri e continuei olhando para ela enquanto minha boca encontrava seu umbigo.

Sua respiração falhou.

Com a língua eu percorri o baixo ventre, beijando e mordendo ao mesmo tempo.

Ainda segurando os quadris eu separei sua pernas e a ergui um pouquinho. Bella não respirou mais.

Eu toquei seu sexo quente, deslizando os dedos pelo clitóris á medida que sugava devagar.

- Edward... – Ela gemeu, engolindo em seco. Seus olhos reviravam nas órbitas. – Oh. Meu. Deus...Edward! – Sua voz se perdeu no final, enquanto eu sugava mais forte.

Bella estava completamente excitada. Sentir seu prazer provocou em mim mais um daqueles lapsos; Me concentrei em seus gemidos para não perder a razão.

Bella tremeu em minha boca. Espasmos e arrepios percorreram seu corpo à medida que eu chegava ao clímax.

Assumi uma velocidade inumana, movimentando minha língua no sexo pulsante.

Suas costas arquearam e o coração de Bella parou de bater por um momento, recuperando o ritmo no dobro da velocidade.

Ela gemeu e sussurrou meu nome uma ultima vez.... Atingindo o orgasmo em meus lábios.

Bella era doce.

Afrouxei minhas mãos da sua cintura e ela deslizou suavemente, caindo sentada.

Deixei que recuperasse o fôlego. Só um pouco. Vi o sangue correr para suas bochechas e ri. Aquilo era tão Bella!!

Ela me abraçou um segundo depois e mordeu meu pescoço. Doce ironia.

- Eu quero você. – Ela sussurrou em meu ouvido e seu hálito quente banhou minha pele.

O pânico me atacou de novo, mas desta vez nem pensei em parar. O desejo me tomava por completo.

Ainda assim, naquele momento, havia algo infinitamente mais importante: Bella.

Eu sabia que não conseguiria fazer aquilo se estivéssemos dentro do banheiro. Sem dúvida alguma o chão não ajudaria em nada; Seria muito mais fácil machucá-la ali....

Levei um segundo para decidir que a cama era mesmo a melhor opção. Depois, beijando seus lábios eu literalmente voei com Bella para o quarto.


	7. Controle

CONTROLE

Cautela era o meu nome.  
Dizer que eu estava sendo simplesmente cuidadoso seria subestimar o momento;  
Porque, em parte, eu podia apostar que nunca alguém fora tão carinhoso com uma garota; Nem mais delicado do que eu estava sendo agora.

Mas eu não podia me enganar cem por cento.  
É claro que ninguém tivera tanto cuidado. É claro que não. Por que, afinal de contas, um homem precisaria tocar sua esposa dessa maneira, como se ela fosse um cristal raro e extremamente quebrável? Não faria sentido. A menos que você fosse um vampiro louco pelo sangue dela. Claro. Era exatamente esse o caso...

Bella estava deitada sobre o meu corpo e eu podia senti-la em toda parte:  
O hálito quente acariciava minha pele; Seu gosto ainda predominava em minha língua.  
Estava ficando dificil me concentar. Era só Bella que eu via - Ela enchia minha visão e dominava minha mente.

Eu segurava seu rosto entre as mãos e o cheiro de sua pele roubou meus pensamentos. Colei meus lábios nos dela

Por um momento imensurável eu não quis mais nada; O mundo perdeu a cor.  
Eu simplesmente a tinha em meus braços e qualquer coisa fora isso não merecia minha atenção...

"Edward" Ela sussurrou meu nome.

Rolei gentilmente na cama, ficando sobre ela.

"Sim??" Respondi a um centimetro do seu rosto. Vi Bella piscar, desorientada, diante do jato frio que se seguiu. Ela murmurou algo sem nexo como "Cheiro... Delicioso... Mais, quero!" e depois voltou a me beijar. Eu ri de leve.

Mes dedos estavam presos em sua bochecha e eu a segurava mantendo-a ali; Bella estava tão perto quanto se podia estar.  
Tirei uma das mãos de seu rosto e deslizei suavemente pela lateral da perna esquerda. Ela suspirou e eu me enchi da doçura de seu hálito. Era vertiginoso. Um segundo depois eu não lembrava nem meu próprio nome...  
Chacoalhei a cabeça, tentando reencontrar o foco.  
Abaixei um pouco mais e me enrosquei em sua panturrilha; Puxei a perna para cima, postando-a ao lado do meu quadril. Bella perdeu o ritmo da respiração. Fiz o mesmo com a outra perna.

Voltei a segura-la entre as mãos e por um instante fiquei preso. Me perdi de novo. Quem eu era mesmo?

Bella me beijou e fiquei grato pela interrupção - Mais um minuto daquilo e eu provavelmente esqueceria onde estava.  
Recomecei o exercício de concentração.

Eu podia senti-la esquentando. Ela literalmente pulsava... O calor que irradiava de seu sexo parecia um convite; Eu precisava tê-la. Não conseguiria adiar por mais tempo. Não era uma opção - E sim uma necessidade.

Uni nossos dedos ao lado do corpo, próximo ao travesseiro, entrelaçando nossas mãos. Mais uma vez o contraste não foi sutil; Sua palma ardeu sob a minha.

Eu respirei fundo e, com a maior suavidade que pude pressionei meu membro firme em sua entrada.

Bella parou de me beijar num átimo, gemendo de dor.

Congelei, olhando para ela. Não era de minha natureza permitir que sentisse dor, por menor que fosse.

"Eu estou bem" Bella adiantou-se em dizer, o rosto corando em um vermelho forte.

Continuei lívido.

"Não, é sério, eu estou bem, é só que... Não tava esperando, não é claro que eu estava, o que eu quero dizer é que... " Ela estava tagarelando. Só um pouco. Ruborizava até a raiz dos cabelos.

_Se acalme e tente de novo, _eu disse a mim mesmo, aindatenso. Depois, apertei seus dedos de leve, confiando a ela o meu próximo movimento;  
Penetrei Bella devagar, acariciando seu rosto. Ela tentou não gemer, mas eu tive certeza de que estava doendo - Sua expressão facial a entregava, assim como o coração sempre hiperativo.  
Algo se rompeu. Bella sangrou suavemente, manchando os lençóis muito brancos.

Deus! Eu não havia contado com esse detalhe...  
O cheiro tomou conta do quarto com uma brisa leve. Foi me queimando parte por parte, devagar e dolorosamente.  
Se eu estivesse caçando não a teria desejado tanto!  
Minha mente vacilou, junto dos meus sentidos. Parei de enchergar. Algo gritava dentro de mim, mas eu não conseguia ouvir; O impulso que me levava ao sangue dela era muito forte. Incontrolável.

"Edward" Uma voz clara e baixa me chamou. Não dei atenção. O cheiro ainda me dominava... "Edward?!" Agora mais alto. Quase um grito.

Percebi que apertava algo entre minhas mãos cerradas, com toda minha força - Era tão quente e macio que parecia massinha de modelar.

Obriguei meus olhos a se abrirem e vi a única coisa que poderia me parar... Bella.  
Bella. Bella. Bella.  
O que eu sentia por ela me dominou, iluminando minha mente. Mais uma vez senti o alívio de encontar luz na escuridão.

Mãos quentes ardiam em meu rosto. Seu olhar sustentava o meu.

- Comigo Edward - Bella sussurrou. - Não contra mim.

E, dizendo isso ela se movimentou me fazendo entar e sair dentro dela pela primeira vez.


	8. Prazer

_**Nota da Autora**__:_ Olá queridas leitoras! Agradeço desde já a cada uma de vocês que leram esta história, acompanhando-a até aqui e emocionando-se comigo; Sinceramente, vocês são as melhores leitoras que alguém poderia ter. Aproveito a oportunidade para me desculpar pelo abandono; Sei que não foi muito gentil da minha parte ter parado de publicar a Fic, contudo, como vocês devem saber, escrever é praticamente uma arte; Não se trata de matemática, onde os resultados serão sempre os mesmos... Ou você se sente bem, ou nada sai direito. Infelizmente, aconteceram algumas coisas, de ordem pessoal, que me fizeram perder a fé... Porém, num dia desses recebi um e-mail do Fanfiction com as principais atualizações da Sweet Moon – O que me deixou extremamente feliz. Sério, havia muuuuito tempo que eu não dava uma passadinha por aqui. Aproveitei a deixa para reler minha própria história e – acreditem! – fiquei surpresa. De fato não lembrava mais do que havia escrito... O que é uma vergonha, é verdade. Mas acho que esse estranhamento criou um ímpeto em mim e então resolvi finalizá-la, dando continuidade ao capítulo no qual eu parei.

Creio que vocês vão perceber uma grande mudança na minha forma de narrar a história; Quando eu comecei a escrevê-la era muito novinha, passando pelos mais românticos estágios da adolescência... rsrs. Hoje, mais madura – E um pouco mais perva, é verdade -, sinto que a esta Fic tomou um novo rumo. De qualquer forma, espero que vocês apreciem este desfecho, que carinhosamente foi feito para vocês e perdoem-me pela ausência.

Peço, por fim, que vocês comentem – Por favor – só para que eu saiba a opinião final. Isso é muito importante pra mim, como o encerramento de um ciclo que está impregnado em cada trecho desta Fic.

Obrigada pelo carinho e compreensão.

Boa Leitura!

_**Bells **_

**Prazer **

Sinceramente, não havia palavras para aquilo. Não seria exagero dizer que nunca, em tempo algum, eu estivera sentindo tanto prazer quanto naquele momento. Todo o meu corpo e minha mente estavam conectados a ela e pelos breves momentos em que nossos lábios se separavam, Bella sussurrava meu nome.

Bella estava com as pernas ainda presas sobre o meu quadril, extremamente deliciosa, extremamente frenética; Eu podia senti-la em todas as partes enquanto entrava e saia dela, bem devagar. O cheiro do seu prazer inundava o quarto e o sangue corria feito louco, corando as bochechas e fazendo-a arder mais. Mas havia algo diferente; Não se tratava da mesma Bella ali – Não a mesma menina, desastrada, hesitante, tímida. Eu podia ver como ela havia se transformado em uma mulher enquanto eu a possuía e a diferença era gritante; Não pude deixar de ficar ainda mais louco por ela.

"Oh Edward" Bella gemeu alto, engolindo em seco. Suas unhas cravaram em minha pele de mármore e ela mordeu meu ombro, tremendo de prazer. "Ah! Mais forte... Mais forte...".

Eu fiquei surpreso com o seu pedido, mas fiz o possível para atendê-la, enquanto pressionava ainda mais seu corpo no meu; Ainda com medo de machucá-la, eu a penetrei, com muito cuidado, tentando dosar minha força.

Bella gemeu de satisfação e ao mesmo tempo impaciência.

No segundo que se seguiu, fiquei ainda mais surpreso; Bella fez menção de se soltar dos meus braços e eu automaticamente os afrouxei. Ela me beijou com os lábios quentes mais uma vez e depois girou na cama – o rosto ainda pegando fogo – e ficou sobre mim.

"Bella..." eu comecei, sem saber exatamente o que queria perguntar. Ela me interrompeu de imediato, pressionando os dedos sobre a minha boca.

"Shhhhhh" disse ela, praticamente sem olhar pra mim. Bella estava ainda mais quente, tomada por um frenesi absoluto. Eu ri de leve.

E então, sem mais delongas ela foi se abaixando sobre o meu membro rígido, literalmente "sentando" em mim e eu revirei os olhos de prazer.

"Ah...!" Bella suspirou. "Eu precisava te sentir inteiro... Huum... Tão bom!" Ela parecia estar conversando consigo mesma, o rosto erguido enquanto mordia os lábios.

Eu segurei os dois lados da sua cintura por um momento, me deleitando com a textura e então deixei que ela se movesse, cada vez mais rápido. Nós gememos juntos. Bella colocou as mãos espalmadas em meu peito, forçando-me dentro dela e aquilo foi alucinante. Minhas mãos apertaram ainda mais sua pele, enquanto meus sentidos oscilavam.

Oh Deus! Dizer que a sensação era maravilhosa seria subestimar a situação. Eu nunca havia me sentido em um êxtase tão grande; Tudo nela gritava para mim – Seu cheiro, sua pele, seu gosto... O calor que emanava do seu corpo... Estava ficando impossível segurar; Comecei a sentir espasmos dentro de mim e temi perder o senso.

"Amor?" Eu sussurrei, chamando sua atenção. Bella colou os olhos castanho-chocolate nos meus; Seu rosto estava todo vermelho e a pele deslizava de suor. Precisei respirar um pouco mais. Que garota linda!

Ela gemeu, fechando os olhos de leve, ainda movimentando os quadris. Eu não resisti à tentação, e num reflexo inumano me projetei para frente, tomando Bella nos braços; Suas pernas se fecharam à minha volta e ficamos de frente um para o outro. Ela me olhou, respirando pesado e pude ver seus lábios tremendo, ainda conectada a mim.

"Você é realmente muito boa nisso" Eu sussurrei, com um sorriso malicioso no canto da boca.

"E você é bom em tudo..." Disse ela, rindo e dando de ombros. Percebi que seu corpo estava tendo espasmos. Gemi de novo. "Oh Edward... Não estou aguentando mais... Eu preciso... E-eu... Ah..! Por favor... Comigo..?" Embora sua frase fosse meio desconexa, eu entendi o que ela quis dizer.

Sem me segurar mais e completamente entregue ao momento, segurei seu rosto entre as mãos e a beijei com vontade, traçando desenhos em seus lábios com a língua. Bella estava tremendo de verdade, muito perto de chegar ao clímax; Seu sangue corria com força, impregnando seu cheiro no ambiente e aquilo estava me deixando completamente louco. Eu apertei seus seios, deslizando os polegares sobre eles e ela gemeu mais alto. Beijei Bella de novo, inundando-me com o hálito doce e então me movimentei mais uma vez – Colocando-a gentilmente de quatro diante de mim.

Não pude deixar de admirá-la; Seu corpo era lindo! O bumbum perfeitamente redondo e uniforme; muito macio... Meus lábios estavam lá antes mesmo que eu pudesse pensar na ação de fato. Bella quase gritava de prazer. Eu a segurei pela cintura, apertando de leve o contorno das coxas e então investi, bem devagar; Trememos em conjunto, enquanto nos movimentávamos no mesmo ritmo, sem poder esperar mais.

Os minutos que se seguiram foram eletrizantes; Bella e eu nos mexíamos feitos loucos, completamente entregas ao prazer de estarmos juntos. Em determinado momento senti que não poderia adiar mais; Bella, por sua vez, começou a ter espasmos, gemendo cada vez mais alto, e sua coluna formou um arco perfeito, enquanto ela chegava ao clímax, deliciosamente conectada a mim. Sentir seu corpo perfeito contrair-se de prazer significou o fim de todo o meu autocontrole: Sem realmente pensar na ação, eu prendi minhas mãos nela e a puxei para mim, em um único movimento feroz que durou apenas alguns segundos. Meu corpo foi inundado por uma onda de prazer que me cobriu até a raiz dos cabelos. Fiquei completamente entorpecido. Pela primeira vez desde que entrara para esta nova vida, senti uma necessidade real de respirar fundo – E então, quando abri os olhos percebi que Bella ainda estava em meus braços, literalmente presa em meu abraço de ferro. Percebi que estava usando força demais... Muita força. Assustado, soltei seu corpo de imediato e ela caiu completamente relaxada sobre mim.

"Bella?" Eu perguntei, a voz tremendo de leve. "Você está bem?"

"Hum?" Ela respirou fundo, os lábios visivelmente trêmulos. "Eu estou ótima" Sorriu, deslizando os dedos pelo meu rosto. Eu fechei os olhos.

Eu me adiantei, colocando ela novamente no círculo dos meus braços, ainda acariciando seu corpo; Fiquei ouvindo o ritmo do seu coração normalizar bem devagar, enquanto ela despejava sua respiração quente em meu peito. Nós nos beijamos suavemente, pelo mais breve dos momentos e ela suspirou, exausta.

"Srta. Cullen?" Sussurrei a um centímetro do seu rosto. Bella, como sempre, ficou desconexa diante do meu hálito e me fez rir baixinho. "Eu te amo. Demais. Obrigado por me permitir viver esse tipo de amor..."

Bella sorriu, abrindo os olhos; E no mais humano dos movimentos, me abraçou forte, colando seu coração acelerado no meu.

"Nós somos um só agora, Edward... Nós somos um só."

E então eu a beijei sob a luz da lua que timidamente entrava pela janela, selando a glória daquela noite.


End file.
